Hoedown Showdown
Hoedown Showdown is the ninth episode of Season 3 of JESSIE and the 61st episode overall. It aired on February 21, 2014. Plot When farm girl Maybelle moves into The Fairfield after winning the lottery. Jessie wants Emma to invite her to her party. However, Emma wants it to be sophisticated, since she has invited her crush, Rick Larkin, to the party. Emma tries to help Maybelle become a New Yorker, but it doesn't seem to work. At the party, Maybelle has become sophisticated, which attracts Emma's new boyfriend Rick, who asks her out. Furious that Rick wants to cheat on Emma, Maybelle hogties him. Rick lies and Emma embarrasses her. Eventually, Zuri tells Emma the truth, and she dumps Rick and starts fresh with Maybelle. Meanwhile, Ravi gets shot down by Mr. Collinsworth, the school music teacher, to join the band, so Jessie, Ravi, and Luke (disguised as Chip Falcon) start their own band with other school band rejects. Jessie thinks they're not good enough, and decides to keep them from playing in the Battle of the Bands by hiding their instruments. When Ravi tells her they just wanted to have fun, she "finds" them, and they play. As predicted, they are horrible, but Ravi's sitar solo, impresses Mr. Collinsworth, who invites him to join the band, but Ravi rejects him. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest Cast *Noah Centineo as Rick Larkson *Stefanie Scott as Maybelle *Brian Stepanek as Mr. Collinsworth Quotes Trivia *This will be the ninth episode of season three. *Stefanie Scott, who plays Lexi on A.N.T. Farm, guest starred in this episode. She is also the 2nd cast member from A.N.T. Farm to be on the show, the 1st is Sierra McCormick, who played Creepy Connie. *Brian Stepanek, who occasionally guest starred as Arwin Hochauser on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck (alongside Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett in "Graduation On Deck"", It's All Greek To Me", and "Computer Date"), guest starred in this episode. This is the second time a recurring cast member from The Suite Life on Deck has guest starred on Jessie, the first time occurred in Caught Purple Handed when Woody's actor (Matthew Timmons) appeared as Max Bauer. Brian is the third actor from The Suite Life on Deck to appear in this show, the first was Debby Ryan and the second was Matthew Timmons. Stepanik is also known for playing Tom Harper on Nickelodeon's Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn. *Goof: In the promo for this episode it shows that Emma has a crush on another guy making fans wonder if she and Caleb are still together. *Noah Centineo that portrayed Dallas in another Disney Channel show, Austin & Ally, guest starred in this episode. *In other episodes, you can see that Zuri sings awful but in this episode, she sings well. Gallery References Category:Episodes aired in 2014 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Over 2 Million Views